Tseebo
Imperial Information Office Lothal Rebels | masters= | apprentices= }} Tseebo was a male Rodian who lived on Lothal and went on to work for the Imperial Information Office during the era of the Galactic Empire. During his service in the Information Office, Tseebo was given a Borg Construct Aj^6 that contained vital information from the Empire. Sometime in 5 BBY, Tseebo went missing from the Empire when he was pursued him across Lothal. Tseebo was eventually found by Ezra Bridger, whose parents Tseebo had known, and a group of rebels that managed to rescue him from the Empire's clutches. Biography Service in the Imperial Information Office A male Rodian who lived on Lothal during the Galactic Empire's reign in the galaxy, Tseebo was a close friend to Ezra Bridger's parents, Ephraim and Mira. When the Bridgers caused a small fight against the Empire, Tseebo was concerned for their son's safety, and insisted that what they were doing was a great risk for both of them as the Empire was capable of doing such terrible things to people who tried to commit treason, but Mira and Ephraim were not afraid to stand up for what they believed in. When the Empire captured Mira and Ephraim, Tseebo went to work for the Imperial Information Office and volunteered to be implanted with an AJ^6 cyborg construct, attempting to find out what had become of Mira and Ephraim. Empire Day On the Empire's fifteenth anniversary of the year, Tseebo was carrying highly classified Imperial information that could threaten the entire Empire, schematics on new TIE fighters and Walkers, schedules for Trooper tactics and strategies and a five year plan for Lothal and every other world in the Outer Rim. He fled from the office and attempted to get the information off Lothal but it would not be easy as the Empire was out looking for him and had the entire planet on lock down, preventing any chance of him escaping. He went into hiding at Ezra's old home where he was found by Ezra, Kanan and Sabine. When they had a look at what he was carrying in his circuitry, the Rebels attempted to smuggle him off Lothal but it would not be easy with the Empire pursuing them. As the Rebels attempted to escape on the Ghost, Tseebo regained his senses and when he recognized Ezra, he revealed to him knowledge on what happened to his parents. But as the Ghost came under fire from TIE fighters, Hera calls for Sabine to take the nose gun. However, Sabine was more concerned about what Tseebo knew about Ezra's parents, but the young lad insisted that they were dead. As soon as the Mandalorian left the room, Ezra questioned Tseebo about his parents' fate. Tseebo struggled to tell and could only recount the day they were captured, but could not determine their current whereabouts. He then laments his failure to save his friends but it only upsets Ezra, who refuses to forgive him as Hera called him up to the cockpit. Tseebo followed and help repair the navicomputer, enabling them to jump to hyperspace. As the crew got a moment to catch their breath, Tseebo returned to his unresponsive state. As Sabine argued with Ezra over the value of the Empire's secrets he's carrying in his implants, the Rodian suddenly projected a hologram of a Sienar tracking device used by the Empire to track starships through hyperspace. Chopper performed a scan of the ship and confirmed that said tracking device was on the hull of the Phantom. While Kanan and Ezra took the Phantom to Fort Anaxes to lure away the Inquisitor, Tseebo remained on the Ghost. He later heard Ezra calling him through the Force, expressing his forgiveness towards the Rodian. Though he could not respond back the same way, Tseebo returned his over forgiveness and expressed his regret. As the Ghost rendezvoused with a CR90 corvette, commanded by the rebels' contact, codename Fulcrum, whose people would try to make sense of the information in his implants. Tseebo then told Hera that he knows of Ezra's parents' fate and relayed this information to her so she could tell Ezra, before parting ways. Behind the Scenes In the television series, Tseebo is voiced by Peter MacNicol. Appearances * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Battle to the End'' Category:Lothal Rebels Category:Males Category:Personnel of the Galactic Empire Category:Residents of Lothal Category:Rodians